Adore The Kaichou!
by hwehoon
Summary: Son Hyunwoo hanyalah mahasiswa tingkat dua yang super pendiam dan tidak peka dan Kim Seokjin laki-laki cantik yang polos sangat ingin di Notice oleh Hyunwoo, hingga dia harus menjadi stalker sang Kaichou dari klub Hockey tersebut. (summary has been fail!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author: hwehoon**

 **Pairing: Crack pairing! Shownu x SeokJin**

 **Cast: Shownu Monsta X, BTS Jin, Topp Dogg Kidoh  
Dan cast yang lain**

 **Genre: AU, Fluff, Crack, Drama**

 **Length: Short Story**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer : Para Cast hanya milik ortu mereka dan agensi masing masing**

 **PERINGATAN! : BL / YAOI / BOYXBOYS FICTION**

* * *

 **PROLOUGE**

* * *

 _ **Aku hanya ingin hidup bebas dan santai ... tetapi keadaan berkata lain setelah ...**_

 _ **.  
**_ _ **.**_

 _ **"Jinnie, menikalah denganku..."**_

 _ **"Hah?"**_

 _ **Ini masih terlalu pagi, aku lapar... (Tidak fokus)**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **"Hyu...Hyunwoo-ssi, A-aku...suk-"**_

 _ **"Jin...kau suka Warna Pink dan penggila Disney Princess? Terlihat seperti anak perempuan."**_

 _ **"Ehh?!"**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **"Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan si Hulk itu. Lebih baik kita pikirkan masalah pernik-"**_

 _ **"Hyosang, aku sedang berfikir apa lebih baik aku mengikuti club hockey saja? Baiklah hari ini aku akan daftar!"**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **"Kim Seokjin! Bisa kau jelaskan ini semua?"**_

 _ **"Sebenarnya...itu..."**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **Aku sadar, aku merasa sakit sekarang.**_

 _ **Saya mendapat merasakan, aku merasakan**_

 _ **Nam jom jjeoreo!**_

 _ **-Kim Seokjin-**_

* * *

Author Note : Halo! salam kenal! dengan saya hwehoon author baru, fanfic baru *baru pertama kali lol* xD

ff ini terinspirasi dari beberapa film yang saya tonton, komik yang saya baca dan imajinasi saya.

Sehingga lahirlah fanfic gaje ini bwahahaha :V

berhubung authornya masih baru,

DIMOHON UNTUK REVIEW-NYA READERS! XD

Like / komentar & Unlike / delete fic

DAN TIDAK ADA SIDER :D

salam, ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author : hwehoon**

 **Pairing : CrackPair! Shownu x SeokJin**

 **Cast : Shownu Monsta X, BTS Jin, Topp Dogg Kidoh  
and another cast**

 **Genre : AU, Fluff, Crack, Drama**

 **Length : Short Story**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Para Cast hanya milik ortu mereka dan agensi masing masing**

 **WARNING! : BL/YAOI/BOYXBOYS FICTION**

* * *

 _ **1\. Autumn Festivall**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Hari ini adalah perayaan Festival Musim gugur, dan Seokjin telah dibuat kesal oleh ayahnya. Sangat terlihat saat berada di dalam mobil yang mengantarnya pagi itu menuju kampus, sepanjang jalan Seokjin hanya mengoceh dan mengomel pada ayahnya yang sedang fokus menyetir.

"Appa! Kenapa kau memilihkan aku kostum seperti ini? Ini kostum perempuan appa!." Omel Seokjin sambil menatap horror kostum yang sedang ia pakai.

"Tidak apa Jinnie, lagi pula itu sangat cocok untukmu." Respon ayahnya dengan nada datar.

'Hey, apa-apaan ini?!' batin Seokjin.

"Appa! Apakah kau sudah tidak waras?! Apa yang akan dikatakan dosen dan teman-temanku di kampus saat melihat aku memakai kostum kimono seperti ini AKH?!." Omel Seokjin lagi sambil merengek dan menarik-narik kostumnya ingin dilepas, seperti anak kecil saja...

 _ **CKITT!**_

Lalu tiba-tiba mobil yang dikendarai ayahnya Seokjin pun mengerem mendadak hingga Seokjin yang tidak memakai seftie belt itu terjungkal kedepan dengan posisi bibir mencium kaca mobil bagian depan dan disusul oleh jidatnya. Oh, terimakasih bibir manis Seokjin terpolosi oleh kaca.

"Apa? kau berani mengatakan Ayah-mu ini 'tidak waras'?! yak! berhentilah merengek seperti bocah TK dan segeralah bergegas masuk kedalam kampus, sebelum Ayah menendangmu dari mobil!." Kata tuan Kim yang mendadak menjadi sosok monster dengan tanduk bila dalam komik-komik. Lalu tuan Kim memakaikan dengan paksa Seokjin sebuah wig dengan model rambut lurus dan agak sedikit bergelombang.

"Appa macam apa kau ini kejam sekali hiks!." Rengek Seokjin dengan mata bekaca-kaca berharap ayahnya merubah pikiran dan menjadi sosok malaikat. Tetapi apa yang di dapat Seokjin?

 _ **Bugh!**_

Ia di dorong paksa keluar dari mobil hingga ia jatuh tersungkur. Malang sekali...

"Semoga kau menikmati hari ini babe, sampai jumpa! Chu~," ucap tuan Kim sambil memberi Seokjin sebuah flying kiss lalu mobil itu pun melaju meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian di depan...Gerbang...Kampusnya...

"Hiks! Appa macam apa dia." Kata Seokjin hanya bisa pasrah menerima kenyataan.

.

.

"Jinnie? Kau Seokjinnie kan? Aku tak bermimpi kan?."

"Jinnie sayanggg~."

Merasa terpanggil Seokjin pun menatap kepada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya. Ternyata...

"Hyosang-ie?" ucap Seokjin sambil menatap laki-laki yang sedang berlari kearahnya lalu menerjang tubuh semok milik Seokjin kedalam pelukannya, seperti dalam sinetron india saja...

"Ahh...Jinnie sayang, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini. Dan kau? Astaga kau bercosplay seperti puteri Jepang lalu kau memakai wig perempuan Akh! Sangat sempurna! Kau begitu manis, kau tau? kau seperti wanita sungguhkan. Setelah acara festival ini selesai ayo kita menikah Jinnie sayang!." Kata Hyosang, lebih tepatnya Jin Hyosang atau panggil saja Kidoh. Sahabat nya Seokjin sejak SMA mungkin dia lebih disebut sebagai body guard nya, Hoyasang sangat mencintai Seokjin tapi apa daya Seokjin tidak meresponnya...poor Hyosang.

Sejak tadi Hyosang tak henti-hentinya memuji si cantik Seokjin yang masih berada dalam dekapannya. Selama berpelukan Hyosang merasa ada yang mengganjal, dan akhirnya ia menyadari suatu hal.

"Jinnie, sejak kapan kau memiliki payudara?." Tanya Hyosang sambil melepas pelukannya lalu menatap dada Seokjin yang er...sedikit menyembul dari kimono nya. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya diam sambil menatap Hyosang dengan polos ugh! Manisnya!.

"Aw, its so sexy bae...apakah ini sungguhan?." lanjut Hyosang, dengan rasa penasaran yang tinggi kedua tangannya mulai menekan dada Seokjin dari luar kimono nya.

 _ **Nyut(?)...**_

"Uhh? CANTIK?! AKU LAKI-LAKI! AKU TIDAK MEMILIKI PAYUDARA! INI TERMASUK ITEM UNTUK COSPLAY! DAN HENTIKAN! INI MENJIJIKAN! KAU PERVERT! HIKS!." Teriak Seokjin sambil mendorong Hyosang.

.

.

"Hey lihat, gadis yang sedang menyilangkan dadanya di dekat gerbang itu manis sekali ya apakah yang barusan memegang dadanya itu kekasihnya?." Ucap seseorang yang menatap Seokjin dari jauh.

"Wonho, bisakah kau berhenti mempedulikan wanita? Aku tau kau sangat ingin memliki kekasih saat ini, tapi pikirkanlah hal yang lebih penting. Lihat? Kita sedang sibuk menjaga stan pendaftaran klub."

"Ayolah Hyunwoo, kau jangan terlalu serius dengan apa yang kau kerjakan. Masa muda itu hanya sekali, jadi nikmatilah hidupmu!," kata Wonho sambil merangkul Hyunwoo, temannya itu masih tetap saja membaca lembar demi lembar syarat administrasi. Hyunwoo adalah orang yang selalu serius.

"Cih, kalau bukan karena wanita bawel itu aku tidak akan menjaga stan seperti ini." Gumam Hyunwoo.

"Wanita bawel? Maksudmu manajer? Gayoon noona?," tanya Wonho memastikan dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Hyunwoo.

Kembali ke Seokjin,

"Argh! Gatal sekali! Wig sialan! Aku akan langsung keramas saat sampai rumah!," omel Seokjin sambil menggaruk wig nya. 'Jangan bilang wig ini berkutu?!' pikir Seokjin. Setelah selesai dengan acara menggaruk kini ia merasa gerah dan menarik tali kimono nya tanpa melihat situasi hingga...

 _ **Pluk!**_

Wig yang Seokjin pakai terjatuh, dan semua orang bisa melihat kimono nya yang merosot hingga bagian pundaknya. Kini pundak putih, mulus dan seksi nya terlihat jelas. Tanpa ia sadari semua tatapan orang disekitar tertuju padanya.

"Ehh?," Seokjin hanya bisa mematung di tempat.

 _ **1...2...3...**_

"HYAAAA!," teriak Seokjin spontan.

"WOOAAAH!" Hyosang dan Wonho yang melihat kejadian itu ikut teriak.

Hyosang dan Wonho mereka tepar + ber nose bleeding ria,

"Jinnie, ayo kita menikah dan berbulan madu...ukh," –Hyosang

sedangkan Hyunwoo hanya bisa cengo.

"Dia? Laki-laki?," tanya Hyunwoo sambil memasang ekspresi normal kembali.

Di sisi lain Seokjin yang merasa malu pun berlari menuju toilet.

"Itu...si Putri kampus, Kim Seokjin dari jurusan Desain dia sangat cantik ukh!." Ucap Wonho sambil berusaha berdiri, Wonho sempat terjungkal dari kursi tadi. lalu mengelap hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Laki-laki cantik?,"

"Yak! Jangan berpura-pura sok lupa, Dulu juga kau pernah sempat kenal dengannya meski hanya beberapa menitkan?," kata Wonho sambil mencibir.

"hmmm...Kim Seokjin ya?," ucap Hyunwoo sambil menatap kepergian Seokijn.

'Oh, jadi dia si Jinnie itu? Menarik...' batin Hyunwoo sambil tersenyum kecil.

 **tbc.**

* * *

Author Note: akhirnya chapter 1 bisa ter publish juga ^-^ maafkan bila ceritanya kurang menarik, alurnya aneh, gaje dan kurang lawakan :V

kenapa bisa tercipta couple Shownu x Seokjin? karena Seokjin sangat uke(?)

makin sekarang makin cantik, imut-imut gemes gimana gitu(?) kalau Shownu karena dia manly dan punya

senyuman kayak ada manis manisnya(?) :') *apa sih*

ok, buat next chapter di publish secepatnya

SEPERTI BIASA DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D

gomawo! dan salam! :3


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author : hwehoon**_

 **Pairing : CrackPair! Shownu x SeokJin**

 **Cast : Shownu Monsta X, BTS Jin, Topp Dogg Kidoh  
and another cast**

 **Genre : AU, Fluff, Crack, Drama**

 **Length : Short Story**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Para Cast hanya milik ortu mereka dan agensi masing masing**

 **WARNING! : BL/YAOI/BOYXBOYS FICTION**

* * *

 _ **2\. Love Struck**_

 _ **.  
.**_

Disalah satu bilik toilet pria terlihat seorang perempuan ah, maksudku laki-laki sedang duduk di kloset.

"Aigoo, tadi itu memalukan sekali argghh! Harga diriku runtuh 9,5 skala richter! Kostum kimono laknat ini...asdfghjkl #$%^&*!" kata Seokjin sambil mendumel tak jelas.

"Bagaimana kalau Hyunwoo lihat kejadian tadi?! Uhuhuhu~," lanjutnya sekarang dia merengek dan sedikit di dramatisir...

"Gwenchana Kim Seokjin! Kau harus tenang! Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, lupakan kejadian tadi! Bersikaplah seperti biasa! Dan yang terpenting semoga Hyunwoo tidak sedang berada..." ucap Seokjin seraya berdiri dan membuka pintu bilik toilet yang ia tempati.

.

 _ **SSRRRR...**_

Terdengar suara bunyi kloset.

.

'di bilik sebelah,' batin Seokjin.

.

 _ **CKLEK**_

Demi kerang ajaib, Hyunwoo panjang umur. Hyunwoo yang sedari tadi ternyata berada disebelah bilik Seokjin. Hyunwoo membuka pintu biliknya dan berjalan kearah kaca yang berada di toilet tersebut dengan dinginnya.

'Kenapa dia harus ada disini huwe~,' rengek Seokjin dalam hati.

Akhirnya Seokjin memutuskan untuk mengikuti Hyunwoo menuju wastafel kaca yang berada di depannya tetapi ia memilih menjaga jarak dari Hyunwoo sambil membuang mukanya. (Seokjin berada di westafel paling ujung).

Hyunwoo yang merasa aneh dengan suasana di toilet tersebut pun menatap sekitarnya dan mendapatkan seorang laki-laki memakai kostum cross-gender yang tadi dia lihat.

"Ekhem! Kau...," kata Hyunwoo sambil menatap Seokjin.

"Ehh?," kata Seokjin sontak kaget sekaligus panik, setelah mencuci tangannya ia bergegas jalan keluar toilet tetapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

Seokjin menoleh,

"Ini, wig mu tertinggal di lapangan," ucap Hyunwoo sambil memakaikan wig tersebut ke kepalanya Seokjin dan menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau sangat cantik memakai wig, sangat cocok untukmu. Seokjin."

"MWOOO?!," jerit Seokjin dalam hati.

"Berhati-hatilah, jangan sampai kau dicurgai sebagai seorang perempuan saat keluar dari toilet,"

Lalu Hyunwoo berjalan keluar toilet dan meninggalkan Seokjin di toilet itu sendirian. Ia masih mematung dan ber 'O' ria tak percaya dengan apa yang dia dengar...barusan...

.  
.

Saat seseorang memasuki toilet...

"HUWAAAA! ADA SEORANG GADIS DI TOILET PRIA!,"

/

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _ **Musim Semi saat penerimanaan Mahasiswa Baru,**_

" _ **Ayo cepat Jinnie sayang! kita bisa terlambat di hari Upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru! Kita lewat jalan pintas saja ya?!," kata Hyosang sambil berlari meninggalkan Seokjin yang tertinggal agak jauh darinya. Seokjin memang lemah dalam hal olahraga apalagi lari.**_

" _ **Yakh! Hyosang-ie! Tunggu aku! Aku tak kuat berlari secepat ituuu!," ucap Seokjin sambil menyusul Hyosang dengan tergopoh gopoh.**_

" _ **Kita memanjat melewati tembok ini, karena yang ku tahu tembok ini langsung terhubung dengan halaman belakang dekat gedung aula kampus ini," jelas Hyosang sambil menunjuk tembok berukuran agak tinggi yang berada di depan mereka.**_

" _ **Hosh! Hosh! Astaga! Kau yakin?!," teriak Seokjin sambil mengatur nafasnya. Baru saja selesai berlari sudah ada rintangan baru lagi seperti kompetisi ninja warrior saja...**_

" _ **Tentu saja! Nah ayo cepat sekarang kau naik ke atas punggungku dan raih tembok itu," jelas Hyosang sambil membungkuk, memberi isyarat agar Seokjin cepat naik.**_

" _ **Itu...itu...kau...,"ucap Seokjin ragu.**_

" _ **Tidak ada penolakan Jinnie sayang~,"**_

 _ **Baiklah tak ada pilihan lain, tanpa ancang-ancang Seokjin langsung menginjak punggung Hyosang secara spontan dan meraih tembok itu. Hyosang yang terinjak lumayan keras punggungnya pun terbatuk.**_

' _ **Demi Jinnie aku akan melakukan apapun meskipun punggungku di injak oleh Dinosaurus hiks...' batin Hyosang.**_

" _ **Hyosang-ie! Kau baik-baik saja?," tanya Seokjin yang sudah berada diatas.**_

" _ **Of Course babe...," jawab Hyosang sambil mengacungkan jari jempolnya.**_

 _ **Karena Seokjin bertanya keseimbangan badannya pun hilang akhirnya kakinya terpeleset dari tembok itu.**_

" _ **HUWAAAA!," teriak Seokjin sambil menutup matanya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hup!**_

 _ **Merasa ada yang menangkap tubuhnya Seokjinpun membuka kedua matanya.**_

" _ **Makanya, kalau kau tidak bisa memanjat jangan memanjat."kata seorang laki-laki yang menangkap tubuhnya Seokjin layaknya seseorang yang menggendong anak kucing sambil menjulurkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Apakah tubuh Seokjin seringan anak kucing?**_

 _ **Seokjin menatap wajah laki-laki yang menangkapnya,**_

' _ **Tampan sekali!' batin Seokjin sambil ber blushing ria.**_

" _ **K-kau...sendiri sedang apa disini?," tanya Seokjin sambil agak menunduk malu setelah diturunkan oleh Hyunwoo.**_

" _ **Aku? Habis lompat dari sana juga..."**_

 _ **/BRUGH seketika Seokjin Sweat drop/**_

" _ **Jinnie sayang! Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau terluka? Mana yang sakit?," tiba tiba Hyosang mendekatinya setelah melompat tadi sambil menatap cemas laki-laki cantik itu.**_

" _ **Aku tidak apa-apa Hyosang-ie,"**_

" _ **Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Jinnie-ku hah?! Kau apakan dia Hulk?!," teriak Hyosang lalu menunjuk-nujuk curiga pada sosok laki-laki bertubuh besar nan tinggi yang di hadapan Seokjin.**_

" _ **Hah? Aku tak melakukan apapun, aku menangkapnya saat dia terjatuh tadi. Tubuhmu ringan sekali, seperti tubuh perempuan," jelas Hyunwoo sambil menatap Hyosang sebentar lalu beralih menatap Seokjin yang hanya merespon dengan pipi yang merah merona.**_

" _ **MWO?! Berani-beraninya kau!," kata Hyosang sambil mendekati laki-laki itu dengan geram.**_

" _ **Hyosang-ie! Ayo segera ke aula kita sudah terlambat!," ucap Seokjin sambil menatap jam arloji nya dan menarik tangan Hyosang dan membatalkan aksi drama nya, sebelumnya ia berhenti di hadapan laki-laki yang menangkap tubuhnya tadi lalu menatap name tag nya sejenak.**_

" _ **Son Hyun-Woo...Gomapta Hyunwoo-ssi! Sampai jumpa!," kata Seokjin sambil melambaikan tangan kearah laki-laki yang bernama Hyunwoo itu dengan senyuman manisnya.**_

" _ **Jinnie? Manis sekali...," gumam Hyunwoo pelan, saat itu juga ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah jitakan dari arah belakangnya.**_

" _ **Akh! Aish! sialan kau Wonho!,"**_

 _ **Sejak saat itulah semua bermula...**_

.

.

 **tbc**

* * *

Akhirnya publish juga chapter 2 :")

terimakasih banyak yang udah review komennya membuat saya semangat publish

meski ini ngetiknya dadakan *apa dah* :')

jangan lupa selalu review! ^-^

-salam author-


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author : hwehoon**_

 **Pairing : CrackPair! Shownu x SeokJin**

 **Cast : Shownu Monsta X, BTS Jin, Topp Dogg Kidoh  
and another cast**

 **Genre : AU, Fluff, Crack, Drama**

 **Length : Short Story**

 **Rating : T**

 **Disclaimer : Para Cast hanya milik ortu mereka dan agensi masing masing**

 **WARNING! : BL/YAOI/BOYXBOYS FICTION**

* * *

 _ **3\. Cute Followers(1)**_

 _ **.  
.**_

 _ **Pagi itu di kediaman keluarga Kim**_

 _ **.  
.**_

"Aigoo...tumit kaki-ku..." kata tuan Kim saat berada di kursi ruang makannya sambil mengangkat kaki kirinya.

"Hoamm..waeyo appa?," tanya seorang laki-laki sambil menguap, ah dia adalah putra sulung tuan Kim namanya Kim Myungsoo yang notabe nya adalah Hyungnya Seokjin.

Myungsoo yang pagi itu hendak mengambil air dingin di dapur melewati meja makan dan tak sengaja melihat appa nya. Apa yang salah dengan kaki appa nya? Apakah berubah menjadi kaki gajah atau semacamnya ? pikir Myungsoo karena penasaran ia pun mendekati appa nya itu.

"Tumit kaki-ku pecah-pecah rasanya sakit sekali jika berjalan." Jelas sang appa sambil menatap tumit kakinya.

"Ck! Itu karena appa sudah tua," celetuk Myungsoo pelan sambil membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Meskipun Myungsoo hanya menceletuk dan tuan Kim sudah berkepala lima tetapi pendengaran appa nya itu nya sangat tajam berhati-hatilah.

 _ **TUK!  
**_

Sebuah tuperware melayang sukses mengenai jidat putra sulungya tersebut. Myungsoo hanya meringis pelan.

"Aish! Appa kau ini memang kejam," ucap Myungsoo sambil meringis dan mengusap jidatnya pelan.

"Dasar kau anak kurang ajar! Untung aku belum melemparmu dengan asbak!,"

"Astaga appa...nde, mian appa-ku sayang..." kata Myungsoo panik dia langsung sungkeman pada appa nya itu.

"Nde! Sudah sana tolong ambilkan kapas dan baby oil dikamarnya Jinnie," titah tuan Kim pada putra sulungnya itu.

"Tapi...appa...," rengek Myungsoo seperti bocah.

"Asbak dimana asbak,"

Mendengar ucapan ayahnya Myungsoo pun langsung lari ke lantai dua tepat dimana istana Seokjin berada. Fakta pertama, percaya atau tidak tuan Kim hanya bercanda, ya...tuan Kim suka bercanda tetapi karena sifat aslinya yang tegas jadi terlihat seperti galak. Namun kedua putra nya sangat menyayanginya bahkan terkadang Seokjin sangat manja padanya dan Myungsoo selalu mengompori Appa nya itu agar ikut membantunya untuk membully Seokjin.

Saat Myungsoo sampai diambang pintu kamar istananya Seokjin, ia mengepal kedua tangannya dan segera membuka kenop pintunya. Baru saja membuka seperempat pintu kamar itu hawa parfume feminim pun tercium sangat pekat! Ugh! Entah sebanyak apa parfume wanita yang Seokjin pakai, inilah hal yang paling dibenci Myungsoo jika disuruh masuk ke kamar dongsaeng nya.

"Princess-nim aku masuk kamar ya!," teriak Myungsoo sambil berjalan masuk ke kamarnya Seokjin. Ternyata si empu kamarnya sedang tidak ada di singga sana nya (kasur). Bahkan kasurnya saja sudah rapi.

'Sudah rapi sepagi ini? Tumben sekali? Padahal masih jam setengah 7 pagi' pikir Myungsoo,

biasanya Seokjin adalah anggota keluarga yang paling sulit untuk di bangunkan, layaknya Putri tidur.

Malas memikirkan adiknya yang sifatnya kefeminiman seperti uke, Myungsoo segera melakukan perintah ayahnya mengambil kapas dan baby oil di meja belajar Seokjin. Myungsoo berdecak kagum melihat benda benda aneh lainnya yang tidak biasa digunakan laki-laki mulai dari pelembab kulit (sunblock), masker wajah, night cream, white cream, bb cream, cc cream, bahkan sampai ada lipgloss dan spesies lainnya komplit sekali. Dan tanpa tanggung-tanggung Seokjin juga memasang wallpaper kamarnya dengan warna pink.

Baiklah, sebelum Myungsoo pingsan di kamar Seokjin karena kehabisan nafas oleh parfumenya yang menyengat lebih baik ia segera keluar, tetapi pandangannya tertuju pada suatu benda di atas kasur Seokjin. Disana terdapat satu susu kotak dan bungkusan seperti mangkuk kecil dari plastik berisi biskuit pudding coklat.

"Ini, pasti dia yang membuatnya kemarin malam. Sepertinya enak." Gumam Myungsoo sambil menatap bungkusan itu.

Fakta kedua Seokjin pandai memasak.

Myungsoo juga melihat ada secarik kertas yang dilipat berdiri di depan kotak susu itu yang bertuliskan.

' _ **Mahluk dari dunia kegelapan (Myungsoo) dilarang menyentuh, mendekat apalagi mencicipi.  
Jika kau berani berbuat itu, akan aku catat kau di buku Death Note!'**_

"Sialan kau bocah...," desis Myungsoo setelah membaca catatan kecil tersebut.

Lalu ia juga melihat catatan kecil lainnya yang Seokjin tempelkan di kotak susu.

.

 _ **Semoga kau dapat mencicipi nya meskipun hanya sedikit, Have Nice Day!  
Selalu bersemangat nde! Hwaiting! ^-^**_

 _ **From: Anon**_

.

"BWAHAHAHA! Ya ampun, si princess itu!," Myungsoo tertawa lebar.

"Ah, tak apakan jika aku mencicipi pudingnya sedikit saja?,"

Entah setan apa yang membisiki telinga Myungsoo, tanpa babibu dia segera membuka tutup plastik itu dan menyuap pudding ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yakh! Terkutuk kau Iblis kegelapan! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa kau memakan pudding-ku?! Muntahkan lagi yakh!," teriak Seokjin saat memasuki kamarnya dan langsung memukul punggung Hyungnya yang sedang asik menikmati pudding hingga sebagian puddingnya muncrat.

"PUAH! Yak! Kau gila! Ingin membiarkanku mati tersedak hah?! Kau tak sopan sekali memanggil hyungmu ini dengan sebutan Iblis!," bentak Myungsoo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Seokjin.

"Kau lebih gila! Menyeludup ke kamar orang seperti maling saja!," balas Seokjin dengan geram sambil menarik-narik baju hyung nya yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sedangkan Myungsoo mencubit pipi Seokjin.

" _ **KIM MYUNGSOO CEPATLAH! KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI PAGI-PAGI!,"**_

Teriak tuan Kim dari lantai bawah si kakak beradik itupun mulai berhenti bertengkar. Myungsoo segera berlari ke lantai bawah sambil mengambil kotak susu Seokjin yang ada surat cintanya.

Fakta ke tiga kakak beradik ini selalu bertengkar dan membuat keributan layaknya tawuran dimanapun kapanpun.

"Yakh! Kim Myungsoo sialan!," teriak Seokjin sambil mengejar Myungsoo yang berlari kebawah.

"Appa! Lihat Seokjin mengirim surat cinta pada kotak susu! BWAHAHAHA!," lapor Myungsoo kepada Appanya sambil terbahak sangat puas hingga ia memegang perutnya.

"MWO?! Jinnie?! Astaga...anak appa sudah dewasa dan semakin cantik! laki-laki mana yang kau sukai Jinnie?" respon tuan Kim sambil menatap Seokjin lalu tertawa pelan.

Seokjin merasa mulai terbully.

"Aku laki-laki appa! Dan aku tidak cantik! Awas kau Kim Myungsoo!," kata Seokjin kesal sambil membela dirinya dan menatap Hyungnya sinis.

"Sudah-sudah Jinnie, appa hanya bercanda. Dan jangan menyangkal fakta bahwa dirimu itu cantik Jinnie-ah, appa paham kau tidak suka di panggil seperti itu," ucap sang appa kepada anak bungsunya tersebut. Seokjin hanya terdiam dan Myungsoo pun seketika berhenti tertawa.

"Hanya wajahmulah yang sangat mirip seperti eomma-mu, makanya aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'cantik', karena senyumannya, keterampilannya dalam memasak sama persis," lanjut tuan Kim sambil menatap foto almarhum sang istri. Seokjin merasa tertegun mendengar ucapan ayahnya itu.

Fakta ke empat Eomma Myungsoo dan Seokjin meninggal saat mereka duduk dikelas empat sd karena kanker darah.

"Hmmm...sudahkah kalian bermain dramanya? Sepertinya aku tidak dianggap disini...," sela Myungsoo di tengah keheningan.

"Wah, wah rupanya ada yang cemburu disini haha...," celetuk tuan Kim pada putra sulungnya.

"Nugu? Aku? Tidak sama sekali." Ucap Myungsoo dengan nada datar.

"Aigoo...Kau sangat mirip sepertiku Myungsoo-ya,"

"Dalam hal?,"

"Pecemburu ulung,"

"Aish!,"

Seokjin menatap kedua anggota keluarganya lalu tersenyum. Lalu tiba-tiba Myungsoo menoyor kepala Seokjin.

"Kau harus berani menyatakan isi hatimu princess-nim, memberi surat cinta dan minuman itu sudah kuno! ahaha ," kata Myungsoo sambil mengejek dan menekankan pada kata 'Kuno' nya.

"Aish! Enyahlah kau dasar Hyung menyebalkan!," teriak Seokjin, lalu Myungsoo segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

.  
.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu bersama sang ayah dan kakaknya yang gila, Seokjin bergegas ke kampus. Ia hampir lupa kalau dirinya harus melakukan kegiatan rutin setiap hari selasa pagi yaitu, membobol loker Hyunwoo dan menaruh pudding plus susu kotak tak lupa sepucuk notenya. Mengapa pagi hari? Karena setiap selasa Hyunwoo memiliki jadwal kuliah jam 7.20 pagi,"

.  
.

Hyunwoo baru saja datang, sambil menenteng buku.

"Apa kabar lokermu? hm? Ini hari selasa loh!," kata Wonho sambil menyikut Hyunwoo pelan yang berada di sebelahnya. Hyunwoo hanya diam tak merespon apapun, ia hanya serius menatap lokernya. (Loker Hyunwoo dan Wonho bersebelahan).

"Setiap hari selasa akan aku namakan hari pembobolan loker Son Hyunwoo hahaha! Aku tak paham pada fans gila-mu itu! Sudah berapa kali kau menyuruh pak Han untuk mengganti gembok lokermu huh? Mungkin ini yang ke 1000x," gumam Wonho sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Hyunwoo dan tertawa. Sedangkan Hyunwoo masih menatap gembok lokernya dengan tatapan heran.

"Lokerku?,"

"Ya? Sudah pasti dibobol kan? Ahahaha!,"

"Tidak, lokerku aman hari ini, sepertinya itu lokermu..."

"MWO?! Apa maksudmu?!" ucap Wonho kaget, ia pun langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke loker miliknya, ternyata...lokernya Wonho lah yang di bobol hari ini. Wonho segera membuka lokernya, dan menemukan sebuah kotak susu dan pudding lalu ada note kecil yang tertempel pada kotak susu itu.

Ini mustahil, Wonho memang tidak se-populer Hyunwoo. Tetapi Wonho cukup ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu sering kena terror fans brutal tiap hari. 'semoga aku masih waras' batin Wonho. Lalu Wonho segera mengambil pudding dan susu kotak dari lokernya.

"Aku tak yakin ada yang mengirim ini untukku, tapi aku yakin fans gila ini salah membobol loker. harusnya ini milikmu," kata Wonho sambil memberikan pudding dan susu kepada Hyunwoo.

"Tidak, aku sudah sarapan tadi. Aku ingin susu kotak, ambil saja puddingnya kalau kau mau," jawab Hyunwoo sambil mengambil susu kotak itu lalu meminumnya sambil berjalan melewati Wonho setelah ia menyimpan buku dilokernya.

"Whoah? Jinjja? Sepertinya pudding ini terlihat enak...," ucap Wonho sambil berjalan mengikuti Hyunwoo dan membawa puddingnya.

.

.

tbc

* * *

Jangan lupa agar tetap me-riview hingga akhir chapter nanti! ^-^

nah, khusus buat di chapter ini mulai dikenalin Hyung nya Jin, Kim Myungsoo atau sebut saja L Infiniteu :3

kenapa L? karena Seokjin sama Myungsoo sama sama visual right? *apa sih*

dan mohon maaf bila alurnya garing wkwk :'D

-salam author-


End file.
